Conductive yarn comprising carbon nanotubes (CNTs) is expected to obtain excellent conductivity and mechanical strength; therefore, various methods for producing the yarn have been proposed.
For example, in NPL 1, CNTs are drawn from CNT forests, and twisted to produce conductive CNT yarn. However, this method requires the use of multi-walled carbon nanotubes (MWCNTs) and CNT forests.
In NPL 2, a CNT dispersion is poured into a condensed liquid containing polyvinyl alcohol to produce CNT yarn. However, there is a drawback in that the obtained CNT yarn has low conductivity.
In PTL 1, a dispersion containing CNTs and a thickener is used to produce CNT yarn. However, it is difficult to completely remove the thickener.
In PTL 2 and PTL 3, the conductivity of CNT yarn is improved by not adding other polymers. However, CNT yarn having even higher conductivity has been desired.